


Tainted

by Syndcates



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Realm of Mianite, The Taint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndcates/pseuds/Syndcates
Summary: Tom and Jordan are the picturesque happy couple. They’ve been together for years, they live together, and they’re planning on getting married. Or, they were. Now Jordan’s got a messed up purple hand, and Tom’s doing everything in his power to keep from loosing the one person he loves more than anything.-Based off of the wonderful @the-moon-pal‘s Tainted!Sparklez AU!! If you haven’t seen their amazing art please go check it out on their tumblr blog!!





	1. Love So Sweet

 

Jordan was sick. Well, sick was putting it lightly. He had a persistent fever and cough that forced him to bed, and he wasn’t getting any better. Tom wasn’t worried. It definitely hadn’t made him sick to his stomach to see Jordan lying there, pale and miserable. Nope. Definitely not. Tom hadn’t sat by Jordan’s bedside and cried while Jordan slept. He was a Dianitee. He was heartless, cold, ruthless. He didn’t cry because he was scared. Dianitee’s don’t get scared. Dianitee’s don’t  _ cry _ , for god’s sake.

(Even so, the sight of Tom, head slumped onto one shoulder, fast asleep and clutching his hand with a death grip made Jordan smile)

-

They were closer, after Jordan fell ill. Tom didn’t know, or really understand, but Jordan wanted to spend more time with him. Even though Dianite had captured Ianite. Even though they should have been the worst of enemies. Jordan still asked him to come over, to walk on the beach with him, to get dinner together. In fact, the two of them were spending so much time together that Tucker and Sonja had started to tease them, saying that they were cute together. Tom vehemently denied it, yelling at them to leave them the fuck alone. 

If his stomach flipped every time he saw Jordan’s rosy-cheeked smile, his laugh, then what of it? It was just a stupid crush. It would go away, eventually.

-

Tom would be the first to admit that he was wrong about a lot of things. It wouldn’t have been the first time that his judgement failed. But gods, was he ever wrong about this one.

It had been Jordan’s birthday, just as the sun was setting. They had spent the night drinking in the Dine-At-Night, which really stroked his ego, seeing his friends enjoying something that he made. Jordan had stayed behind to help Tom cleanup from the party. Tucker and Sonja were long gone, Tucker having gotten too drunk to function properly. So it was just them. Jordan, Tom, and the desert. Tom’s heart had been beating like a drum the whole night, and now even more that they were alone. Every accidental brush of skin on skin, every time Jordan looked at him like he was incredible sent his heart racing. What did Jordan do to get that pretty?

“Tom? You okay?” Tom blinked, snapping back to reality. Jordan was looking at him, blue eyes tinged with worry. Nodding slightly, tom gave Jordan a hesitant smile. He could feel Jordan’s hand on his shoulder, and if his breathing had gotten more laboured, Jordan hadn’t said anything about it.

“Y-Yeah I’m uh… I’m good.” Tom replied, swallowing as Jordan inched closer to him. If he wasn’t a zombie, Tom knew that his face would have been beat red because of how close Jordan was. He was just close enough that Tom could see the slight flush to Jordan’s skin, and even faintly smell Jordan’s cologne. Was it creepy that he was noticing these things? Jordan was so goddamned close to him, and he looked so good in the golden light, and really, Tom was never very good at thinking things out.

It was all very sudden, but Tom had his mouth pressed against Jordan’s and  _ damn _ , he didn’t really expect Jordan to reciprocate. Hell, he really had expected Jordan to shove him away. But Jordan’s hand was in his hair, pushing their heads together, and Tom couldn’t bring himself to pull away. They pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Tom couldn’t deny that he liked the way Jordan’s bead scratched against his face and hands, the way Jordan’s hand had roamed down his back.

“Fuck Tom…” Jordan murmured, still holding Tom close. Grinning, Tom let out a quiet laugh.

“Was I really that good of a kisser?” Jordan snorted at his reply, hand slipping from his hair to rest on the nape of his neck, thumb lazily brushing across his skin. Tom felt his own smile growing as Jordan eyed him up.

“I don’t know.” Jordan said after a brief moment. Tom blinked. He had thought that they were bantering, having a bit of a joke between them. Had he taken it too far? Did Jordan not really want him, only following along because of a brief urge? His fears vanished when Jordan’s mouth curled into a sly smile. “Maybe I’ll have to kiss you again to find out.”

-

If someone had told him months (or days, even) prior to that moment with Jordan in Dine-At-Night that he would be in a relationship, Tom would have laughed. It had just seemed so unlikely, him and Jordan. Tom had all but confirmed to himself that he would only be friends with Jordan. That he was straight, that even if not Jordan wouldn’t want him. But here he was. Here  _ they _ were.

Even though they followed different gods (one of whom had captured the other, mind you) they were still together. They still loved one another. Even through all of the strife that Dianite was causing, Jordan still felt the same towards him. Even though Dianite had massacred Ianitee followers, and captured both Ianite and Captain Capsize, Jordan loved him. And Tom loved him back.

-

The Temple of Ianite was cold. That was probably the first thing he noticed as they arrived. The cold ate into him, sinking into his bones and clinging to his skin. Jordan had let him borrow his jacket to throw over his suit, but it made no difference. It was so hauntingly familiar, it made Tom want to vomit. He had sworn never to go back into the Void as long as he possibly could. Well, it looked like that promise had been broken.

Dianite’s arrival was to be expected (or, at least for Tom it was). But there was more to Dianite’s arrival then he thought. If he had a normal skin tone, Tom would have gone grey at Dianite’s mention of his relationship with Jordan. He bit back a reply to Dianite’s words, instead trying to focus on the weight of Jordan’s hand on his shoulder. He could do this. They could do this.

-

Tom swallowed as he watched Dianite’s body, lying so eerily still on the stones. Small wisps of smoke rose off of Dianite’s body, giving off the impression of the god being burned. His eyes had been stinging for some time now, but he refused to wipe at them. Dianitee’s don’t cry. Tom tried to take in a few breaths, but his chest was starting to hurt. There was a lump in his throat, and for a moment, Tom was stuck with this pain in his chest and throat. And then Jordan’s arm curled around him, and a soft kiss was pressed to his temple.

“C’mon, Tom. We need to go.” Jordan murmured. Tom sucked in a breath, feelings his hands starting to shake. His chest hurt so goddamn bad, and Tom wasn’t exactly sure if he could move from his spot if he even tried. But then Jordan was leading him away, back to their cluster of friends, and Tom felt the pain in his chest start to lessen ever so slightly.

Ianite was kinder than he thought she should be. She merely smiled and waved away his attempt at an apology. Tom didn’t exactly know what to think of her. In any case, enough power had returned to her so that she could summon Capsize. At that, both Jordan and Redbeard perked up, a smile rushing to Jordan’s face. Jordan’s optimism spread like a virus, and all of them clustered around Ianite, watching and waiting for the Captain to appear. Tom could feel the Void floating around her before she appeared. He knew what that tingling cold feeling at his fingers was. Capsize was dead. Or, perhaps, she would end up like him. It wasn’t the worst way to live.

Nope. Definitely not. Capsize, or, the body that used to be Capsize simply moaned, eyes blank. Tom felt his chest beginning to hurt again as Capsize took a few shambling steps towards them. He felt his eyes sting as Redbeard drove a blade through his sister, holding her as she collapsed. Without saying anything, Tom pulled Jordan close, letting his boyfriend sob into his shoulder. Capsize had been so nice to him, even though he had been an ass to her. He had never gotten the chance to make it up to her.

-

They stood on the edge of the Temple, looking over into the Void. Tom didn’t like this one bit. Even though Ianite had said it was safe, how could he go back there? How could he be expected to make it out of the Void alive?

“Hey.” Jordan whispered, slipping his hand into Tom’s casually. Their fingers intertwined, and Tom let out a breath, trying to calm down. Jordan’s cheeks were still splotchy and red, but his eyes were light. “It’ll be okay, Tom. Ianite said we’ll be fine.” Tom’s mouth twisted, and he found himself eyeing the edge cautiously. 

“You sure?” Tom replied, voice slightly hoarse. Smiling softly at him, Jordan raised their hands and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of Tom’s.

“Of course.”

“Alright. Let’s go.” 

As they leapt into the blackness, Tom closed his eyes, clutching Jordan close. For a brief, disgusting second, he hoped that they would die. That Ianite had been wrong about the safety in this area. That he would never have to face Dianite again. That he could be in peace, with Jordan. But those thoughts vanished as the cold bit into them, causing Tom to press himself even closer to Jordan.

Tom closed his eyes and prayed, to Dianite, to Ianite, gods even to Mianite, that they would make it out of this alive.

-

This new world was strange. Not only were they more technologically advanced, they were also advanced magically. Jordan had been so excited about learning everything that it made Tom smile. There was, of course, the whole Mianite-only thing in the town, but Tom knew that Dianite was out there. He had to be.

Living in a city was strange. There was so many people, and really, Tom hadn’t expected for the island life to have changed him in any way. He just wanted his damned privacy; Was that too much to ask for?

-

After Tom had royally pissed off the King, he had thought that he would hear nothing more about the town. So when Jordan came to door near to tears about something near the town, Tom was understandably confused. When they arrived, Tom understood Jordan’s panic.

A huge purple monstrosity surged over the town, filing the area with an acrid smell that left Tom gagging. It took the form of a person, which was what scared Tom the most. Who was doing this? And why?

-

The answer to his question was surprising. Ianite. He hadn’t really expected her at all. Jordan was both ecstatic and worried with the news of Ianite spreading the Taint. Tom knew that Jordan really, truly cared for Ianite, and didn’t want her to go down that sort of path.

However, Ianite’s confusion at seeing Jordan made Tom somewhat jealous. Ianite had been married to Jordan from this world. At first she had thought that Jordan was her ‘Spark’ returning to her, which was promptly shut down by Jordan. Martha, the woman that was apparently Ianite’s daughter, was able to explain the ’double Jordan’ thing that was happening.

They had fallen into an alternate world, as had their counterparts from this world. Most obvious to Martha was Jordan and whoever the hell ‘Spark’ was, and she apparently would be doing more research to figure out who they had replaced. Tom just hoped whoever he had replaced wasn’t a follower of Dianite. He didn’t want to have accidentally brought down the wrath of Dianite onto someone undeserving.

-

Apparently, his god was still around. It was somewhat strange, having what was practically Dianite’s voice speaking with him with such formality. This Dianite was different (obviously). He seemed much more focused and calm than Tom’s world’s Dianite was. That was a positive. Dianite (as Ianite told him) was much more business and strategic centered than his own Dianite. It would take some getting used too, but Tom was up for the challenge.

At least this Dianite seemed to care more about his followers.

-

Tom pressed another kiss to Jordan’s forehead, his hand gently carding through Jordan’s mess of curls. Jordan just sobbed, clutching at Tom’s shirt and likely ruining it with his tears. But that was alright. He had other shirts. What mattered now was Jordan’s comfort, not his own.

Ianite’s death had been peaceful, albeit, unexpected. She had turned to ashes after interesting Martha, Andor and Jordan with her power. Tom hadn’t been there, but he could imagine. After all, he knew best how it felt to lose a god. Kissing Jordan’s forehead again, Tom rested his cheek against the top of Jordan’s head.

“I love you.” Tom whispered, his heart hurting when it only made Jordan sob more.

-

Well, his alternate was certainly something. After returning from a mining trip, Tom met with Dianite to discuss his role as this worlds new champion. Turns out, while he was gone, the old champion came back. Bastard. He introduced himself as Mot (which was dumb, because that was just his name backwards? He guessed that Mot must have thought the same of him) and immediately set to taking the title of champion away from him. Tom was pissed. This guy up and leaves for ten years and now is back demanding his role? Bastard. 

Dianite had had to seperate the two of them, scolding them both like children. At least he had been somewhat ashamed, after all, Mot had just scowled at where Dianite’s voice was coming from. Jordan had been called (which really only served to embarrass Tom more) and was patching him up inside of his home. The only thing worse than this world’s Dianite’s disappointed voice was Jordan’s disappointed look.

“Tom, please tell me you won’t get into anymore fights with Mot.” Jordan said softly as he helped press an ice pack to Tom’s cheek. A bruise was already starting to form there, and Tom was regretting even talking to Mot. He was sitting on a crafting table, legs swinging ever so slightly. Jordan was in front of him with that sad little look on his face, dressing his wounds. “He’s just as weirded out as you are with the whole thing. Just-” Jordan sighed, and Tom wanted nothing more than to kiss that little from of Jordan’s away. “Don’t provoke him. And don’t let him provoke you. Got it?” Tom’s mouth quirked into a small smile.

“Maybe…” Tom said slyly, trailing a finger down Jordan’s chest. He didn’t have to look to know that Jordan had gone beet red. “Maybe I’ll listen… If you give me a kiss?” Smirking at Jordan (who was now very flustered), Tom batted his eyes. Letting out a huff, Jordan lent in, placing his hands on the wood beside Tom. Eagerly, Tom slid his fingers into Jordan’s belt-loops, drawing him closer. Jordan leaned in, and their mouths touched, and Tom let his eyes close and tilted his head and-

“Mr. Butts, is - Oh.” Instinctively, Tom pulled away from Jordan, causing Jordan to fall into his chest with a small ‘omph’. Jordan, whose face had just calmed down, went red again (although Tom didn’t hate the look on him). Mot looked somewhat embarrassed, and had glanced away from the two of them. “I-uh, wanted to see if you were done with Tom. Sorry if I ah,  _ intruded _ .” Jordan shook his head, dorkily fixing his jacket and shirt.

“No, I uh, was just done.” Jordan squeaked out, walking quickly out of the room, face still red. Tom smiled slightly as he left, before turning to look at Mot.

“I’m sorry for getting pissy at you.” Mot said after a moment, obviously unsure of how to apologize to Tom. The zombie shrugged, giving Mot a hesitant grin.

“‘S alright. Gotta mean right hook though.” That, at least, made Mot chuckle somewhat, and hey, maybe they weren’t as different as he thought.

-

Tom had first noticed the taint creeping up Jordan’s arm long before he really knew what it was. A slight purple tinge to Jordan’s fingers made him pause, but looking at the crushed-up flowers that he was using for some Witchery spell put all of Tom’s worries to rest. Or at least, pushed them out of his head until the purple started to spread. Martha had been unsure of what it was, exactly, which didn’t make the matters anything better.

Ianite’s death had caused something to happen within Jordan. That was what Martha was able to say for sure. Something about Jordan’s champion powers and the balance being off and some stupid magic shit. But really, Tom was more worried about Jordan. If he lost Jordan… Tom didn’t even want to think about that happening.

With help from the other Dianite, Martha was able to stop the spread of the taint in Jordan’s arm. Thank gods for them and their magic. But Tom still sat by Jordan’s bedside, even when Tucker and Sonja urged him to get some air.

“It’s not healthy to sit here and wait.” Sonja had argued, her arms crossed. She at least looked mad. Tucker was just staring at him with that guilty ‘I-wish-I-could-do-more’ look.

“But what if he wakes up and I’m gone? What if he’s delusional Sonja?” Tom retorted, trying to make sure that his grip on Jordan's hand didn’t tighten. He didn’t want to hurt Jordan, especially not now. So what if he was exhausted and sore? Hungry and thirsty? Nothing mattered but Jordan’s health. Goddamnit, why did he have to do this all again? Sonja placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

“Tom, he’ll be alright. C’mon, we’ll just walk around Martha’s house. You won’t be far.” Sonja bit her lip, staring expectantly at him. Tom glanced back to Jordan. Gods, he was so pale. Had he always looked so dead, or was that just Tom’s exhaustion talking? His skin was almost grey, only sharply contrasted with his now purple arm. Tom watched Jordan’s chest rise and fall, his mouth a firm line. His throat was clamping up again, and he could feel his eyes start to sting.

“What if…” Tom almost couldn’t get the words out. “What if he dies, Sonj? And I’m not here? And in his last moments he’s alone and afraid and-” Tom lowered his head, shoulders shaking. Sonja let out a soft sigh, arms wrapping around Tom as he sobbed. Tucker came up behind him, a cautious hand placed on his back.

“He won’t die, Tom.” Tucker said softly. Tom pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. “Dianite and Martha will make sure that he stays safe. I promise.” Wiping his face, Tom tried to clean himself up as best he could.

“Okay. I’ll go.” Grimacing slightly, Tom stood on shaky legs. As they walked out, Tom couldn’t help but look back at Jordan’s still form. He looked so small in that bed, and Tom felt his stomach churning. Going back was an option, right? But Sonja pulled him forwards, and he swallowed down his fear. He’d be fine. Jordan would be fine.

-

Tucker, although he couldn’t have really known it at the time, was correct. Three days later, Jordan woke up with a jolt. Tom had been beside him the whole time, and was now anxiously waiting outside as Dianite and Martha ispected Jordan. Fuck he was nervous. He tapped his feet on the floor, unable to stop them. Tom’s mouth went dry as the door near him opened and Martha appeared. She smiled at him, and he forced himself to give her a half-smile back.

“He’s alright.” Martha said, answering Tom’s unasked question. Tom’s shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh of relief. “Jordan still needs to learn how to use his arm, but the Taint has been stopped at the moment.” Standing, Tom took Martha’s hands into his own.

“Thank you.” He said earnestly. Martha just squeezed his hands gently before releasing them.

“Go. He’s been asking about you.” Tom gave Martha an embarrassed grin before rushing into the room, not paying any heed to the way Martha closed the door behind him. Jordan opened his eyes as he heard Tom walking, a smile growing on his face.

“Tom, hey.” Was all he was able to say before Tom pulled him into a hug, shaking ever so slightly.

“You dumb bastard.” Tom hissed out, not caring about the tears dribbling down his face. “Don’t you ever fucking do that to me again.” Jordan chuckled at that, non-tainted arm pulling him closer. And if they held each other close the rest of the day, no one said anything.

-

Months after, Tom found himself once again standing over the edge of a portal. This time, the world was ending, but he still was reluctant to jump. Jordan’s arm was interlocked with Tom’s. Frowning slightly, Tom bit his lip. Maybe it would be better, because of who they were going with. Dianite was finally back, and both he and Martha had some sort of godly powers that could keep them safe. Right?

“Hey, sweetheart.” Jordan murmured into his ear. “We need to go, Tom.” The building around them was beginning to crumble, and a slight shaking had started. Nodding, Tom rolled his shoulders. Alright. He could do this.

“Together?” Tom asked, looking over at Jordan. Jordan just smiled at him, taking his hand.

“Together.”


	2. Green Eyes

They were home. Finally. Tom had missed this place. Missed the quiet, the peace (he really thought he’d never say that). Not having some elder being trying to kill them all every goddamn day. It was nice.

Unsurprisingly, the first thing that happened when they finally found Ianite and Mianite was for Ianite to scream. Specifically, it had been because of Jordan’s arm, which Tom couldn’t really blame her for.

During their time in the Void, it seemed like Dianite and Martha’s spell had somehow worn off. The Taint had continued it’s crawl up Jordan’s arm, and had appeared on Jordan’s neck not long after. It scared the hell out of Tom. No one had been allowed to touch Jordan, for fear of spreading The Taint around. So Tom had had to watch as his boyfriend (his lover, his best friend, his _everything_ ) suffered. Which was not really a great experience. Even worse was that The Taint had made its way to Jordan’s face, spreading over his cheek and around up to his eye. Just as he had been when Jordan had first contracted the Taint, Tom was scared. Scared for Jordan, and for everyone else.

At least now that they were back in a real place, Martha and Dianite could try to stop the Taint from spreading any further. Maybe even with the help of Ianite or Mianite. Or maybe both of them.

In any case, Ianite had just gotten over her initial shock when a cluster of footsteps rapidly grew closer. There was some old man in the front, and by the green shades Tom decipher that he’d probably be the other Ianite’s ‘Spark’. He really did look like Jordan, just with more grey in his hair. (And damn, if that was what Tom had to look forwards to when Jordan got old, he was totally onboard).

Some kind of captain or soldier was to his right, older than Mot but younger than Spark. He looked pissed off, and even had his hand on his sword. To Spark’s left was a girl, not much younger than Andor. She walked with purpose, but upon seeing their ragtag group of people, stopped in her tracks.

“Dad?” Her voice wavered, but she took a few hesitant steps forwards. “You came back?” Tom’s heart ached for this girl (because god, she sounded just like _his_ sister had). Mot pushed past both him and Jordan, hands shaking ever so slightly.

“I’m here, Alyssa. I’m back.” Mot’s voice was the gentlest Tom had ever heard it, and he felt a small smile growing as Alyssa ran to Mot. They held each other tightly, with Mot stroking her hair as gentle sobs were heard. Sheathing his sword, the soldier straightened, and along with Spark, made his way towards the group.

“Martha?” Spark asked, hesitantly reaching out to her. Martha smiled, eyes slightly damp as she walked towards him. “Where’s Ianite?” Taking her father by the arm, Martha pulled him away from the group. Tom was somewhat glad for it. He didn’t exactly want to relive any of those memories himself, and he hadn’t even been there.

But it was fine. They were home. Jordan’s arm would get fixed. He would finally get to hold the man he loved, and everything would be good.

-

Everything was not good.

It had been barely two months since they had returned, and Tom was nearly at his wits end. Everything had been fine; He and Jordan had moved in together, and the Taint had been stabilized. Dianite and Mot had accepted him into their family, and he and Alyssa got on like a house on fire. Even Spark was warming up too him (and had found out about his relationship with Jordan after catching them in a rather compromising position). Life had been good.

But then Jordan had disappeared. It had been a relatively normal morning. Jordan had woken up early to make a visit to Martha’s house, which was normal these days. So when Jordan didn’t arrive back home after lunch Tom wasn’t super concerned. Maybe he had stopped to talk to someone, or was having lunch with Martha. But as the sun slipped past the horizon, and the stars began to shine, Tom knew something was up. He had called everyone that he possibly could, but no one had seen Jordan. Not even Martha, who had assumed that Jordan had slept in and missed their appointment. So Jordan was gone.

That had been a week or two ago, and they weren’t any closer to finding Jordan. Gods, Tom wasn’t even sleeping lately. All he could think about was Jordan suffering by himself, unable to contact anyone. Jordan, dying alone and in agony. Jordan - He really shouldn’t be thinking about these kinds of things. Jordan would come home. He had to.

-

Tom hummed to himself as he stirred, keeping a close eye on the ingredients in the pan. Tonight would have been his and Jordan’s anniversary, if Jordan was here. Taking a deep breath, Tom cleared his head of those thoughts. Tonight was going to be about him. He had a nice wine from Mot on the table, and Sonja had given him some nice bath things to try. He could get drunk ~~and~~ ~~cry about Jordan~~ and would have a bath. If he got too drunk, well, it was good that Dianite had given him tomorrow off. (He knew that they knew what day it was. Tom pretended not to notice the sad eyes everyone had given him. It only made it hurt more).

There was a knock on his door that snapped Tom out of his thoughts. Who would be knocking on his door, on today of all days? Whoever it was knocked again, clearly impatient. Tom huffed. Fine. He’d go give whoever it was a piece of his mind. (And if he felt bad about it tomorrow, he’d go and apologize).

“I thought I told everyone to leave me alone but y-” Tom blinked as he stared up at the person on the other side of the door. Jordan, stupid glasses and all, had that dumb sheepish look on his face, and in one hand, was carrying some flowers.

“Uh… Hi sweetheart.” Jordan said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. When Tom did nothing but stare, he continued. “Uh… I uh, got you some flowers… for our anniversary…” Tom could feel his grip on the door handle tightening. His breathing was starting to get uneven. Fuck. He hadn’t prepared for this. “I’m sorry about leaving. I… I can tell you about it, if you want.” Tom’s heart was doing funny things. Was this whole some kind of sick joke from Jordan, the rest of his friends? “Tom? Sweetheart, you okay?” Tom felt himself swaying, and the last thing he saw before he hit the ground was Jordan’s panicked face.

-

Tom felt the hand on his forehead before he opened his eyes. It was a calming pressure, one that almost sent him back to sleep. But, he remembered what had happened before he passed out. Jordan was back. And he had a shit ton of explaining to do. Opening his eyes, Tom shifted his head slightly to look beside him. Jordan sat beside him, thumb idly stroking across Tom’s forehead.

“H-Hey sweetheart.” He offered Tom a shy smile, before shifting backwards to allow him to sit up. Tom sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. His head didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. Or, maybe he was still out. That would explain why Jordan was here, and not gone. Well, only one way to find out.

“You… You’re really here?” Tom asked, feeling his heart ache when Jordan nodded. Reaching out, Tom grasped Jordan’s forearm, pulling his close. “Don’t ever leave me again.” He whispered, before Jordan’s hand came up to cup his face.

“I’m really sorry Tom.” Jordan trailed his thumb across Tom’s cheek, his mouth twisted slightly. Pressing a finger into Jordan’s chest, Tom frowned at him.

“Never. Again.” He says wetly.  _ I thought you were dead _ , he doesn’t say.  _ I thought we were over _ .

“I won’t.” Tom sighed, closing his eyes. Jordan carefully maneuvered them, letting Tom nestle up  to him. He rested his chin on top of Tom’s head, swallowing slightly. After a few moments, Jordan spoke up. “I was scared, sweetheart. The Taint was… making me see things that weren’t real and I… I was so scared of hurting you. Or someone else. So I left.” Letting out a sigh, Jordan pulled him closer, closing his eyes and resting his head on top op Tom's. “The visions… they went away, after a while. I got better. More in control of the Taint. So I came back.”

“And you’re here to stay?” Tom murmured into his chest.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

-

It was early in the morning. Not quite two hours past midnight, but still the morning. Technically. Stifling a groan, Tom turned over onto his side. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Lately, is sleep schedule had been messed up due to an assignment from Dianite. He wasn’t blaming the god, per se, but the actions he was supposed to take as Dianite’s ‘champion’. (Really, Mot was the champion, but Ianite and Mianite didn’t like that someone with that sort of relationship to Dianite was his champion, so Tom got to keep his label. Mot had been pissed). It had him up early in the morning till late in the evening. Even though he didn’t have the greatest sleep schedule before (which Jordan was always nagging about), this made it worse.

There was some quiet shuffling from beside him. A gentle tug on the blanket and a few quiet murmurs let him know that it was Jordan. Tom rolled onto his side, watching as Jordan’s face shifted as he slept. He had gone to sleep before Jordan (in his arms, and gods, it was so nice to have him back), and they had apparently slipped apart. Even so, it was nice to watch Jordan sleep. He looked so peaceful, even with the Taint on his face. Jordan shifted slightly again, eyebrows wrinkling and a small frown appearing on his face.

“No… stop it…” Jordan mumbled into his pillow. “Don’t… Tom…”. Tom sat up, running a hand through his hair. Was Jordan having a nightmare?

“Jordan?” Tom whispered. No response. “Jordan, wake up.” Tom shook Jordan’s shoulder slightly, watching as Jordan’s face screwed up in pain. “Jordan!”

“Tom-” Jordan jolted awake, chest heaving. He grasped at the blankets, and upon seeing Tom, started to grasp at Tom. Pulling him closer, Jordan buried his face into Tom’s shoulder. Almost immediately, Tom pulled Jordan closer, a few damp spots growing on his shirt.

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m here.” Tom wrapped his arms around Jordan, resting his cheek against the dark curls of Jordan’s hair. Pressing a chaste kiss to Jordan’s forehead, Tom let Jordan sob into his shirt. He began to rock them back and forth, trying to ease Jordan’s worry. “I love you.” Tom said softly, a hand carding through the hair at the nape of Jordan’s neck. “I love you so much it hurts sometimes.”

“Tom.” Jordan cried into his shoulder, hands gripping Tom’s shirt tightly, like he would never let go again. Tom was alright with that.

“Jordan, shh. I’m here. I’m ok.”  _ You’re okay _ , he thinks to himself. “It was just a dream. It’s not real. I love you.”

-

Jordan had been different after he came back. Now, the whole sweetheart thing was nice and all (Especially when Jordan’s voice got all low and rumbly, and Jordan murmured it against his ear while pressed up against him.  _ That _ was nice.) but it was strange. Before they had left the second world, Jordan had never really given him any pet names. Sure, there was the occasional ones, like ‘babe’ or ‘Tommy’ but nothing too extreme. Using ‘sweetheart’, while adorable, broadcasted their relationship to everyone. Jordan was usually a very private person. Maybe his absence had removed some of his hesitant nature?

Not only the nicknames had changed. Jordan had become more… Dianitee-ish to put it frankly. It was great for Tom, because hey, he’d been trying to get Jordan to join Team Dianite since the beginning. But really, the change in demeanour had been somewhat alarming. Jordan hadn’t usually pranked people. Well, not like this.

He had thrown Tucker’s god items into lava. Normally, Tom would’ve lost his shit laughing, but this was actually serious. Jordan, his lovable, idiot boyfriend, had dumped Tucker’s Mianite sword and other expensive stuff into lava.  (While Tucker’s stuff had made him kind of OP, Tucker had worked hard for those items. He had spent weeks working for them. Not even  _ Tom _ had wanted to touch them).

And he had laughed about it. The first thing Tom even knew about the situation was that Jordan had found it amusing. And Tom had too, in the beginning. But really? This was a dick move. It was so unlike Jordan, or at least, it was so unlike the Jordan that had been before he left.

What exactly had happened when Jordan had gone? Tom had gotten the bare minimum about Jordan’s impromptu trip, which was honestly more than anyone else had gotten from him. He didn’t want to pry but… Jordan was different. There was no denying that. He did more pranks and he wore his stupid glasses around more often and he had bad nightmares. 

Whatever Jordan’s problem was, Tom hoped that he’d come to him. Jordan trusted him. He wouldn’t hide anything from him.

-

The heat of their bedroom was stifling. There had been a rather unexpected heat wave rolling across the island, and now everyone was suffering. Jordan had been able to rig up a fan, but all it was able to do was push the hot air around. Even when they went to bed, it was still goddamned terrible.

That’s where they were now. Or, thats where Tom was. In his boxers, trying to go back to sleep after kicking off all of the blankets around him. There was some shuffling from their bathroom, but Tom paid it no mind. Just Jordan. It was too goddamned late to be awake. Soft footsteps padded into the room, and the clink of a glass against wood came soon after. Ah. Jordan must have gone to get a drink of water. Smart bastard. The bed dipped, and Tom shifted ever so slightly. 

“Did I wake you sweetheart?” Jordan murmured, just barely noticeable above the whirring of the fan. Tom cracked one eye open, giving Jordan a small smile.

“‘S okay. Was awake before anyways.” Tom mumbled back to him. Jordan hummed, and a cool hand swept his hair off of his forehead, where it had stuck. Tom felt himself drifting as Jordan trailed a hand through his hair. He snapped back to reality when a warm mouth was pressed against his forehead.

“Love you, sweetheart.” Tom bit his lip, trying to stop the smile from spreading. Sappy bastard.

“Love you too.” Jordan shifted away, probably going to sleep himself. Tom let his mind wander, thinking about what he would do tomorrow. As Tom drifted off, he heard Jordan shift around some more. Jordan shifted a lot in his sleep. (Tom never told him how cute it was to wake up with Jordan tucked around him). That was normal. 

The hand curling around his throat was not. Tom’s eyes fluttered open as pressure began to build on his throat, cutting off his breathing. Letting out a choking gasp, Tom clawed at the hand. In his haste, Tom could hear some things getting knocked off of his side table, falling to the floor. He flailed as Jordan moved to sit on his stomach, green eyes practically glowing. Wait. Green eyes? Jordan had blue eyes. What the hell was happening?

“You know _ sweetheart _ ,” Gods, that wasn’t Jordan’s voice. “I’ve been wondering how you’d look like thing. Helpless.  _ Afraid _ .” There’s a predatory look in ‘Jordan’s’ eyes and Tom thrashes more, only stopping when ‘Jordan’ pins his arms with his knees. Whatever was choking him tsked, seemingly upset with him. “Aww, come on sweetheart. You look so gorgeous choking.” ‘Jordan’ smiles, his free hand coming up to stroke at his cheek. Tom glares at him the best he can.

“What… you… Jordan?” Tom is able to spit out, before the hand restricts his throat further. Gods, he doesn’t want to die like this. A few tears pour down his cheeks before he can stop them, and he wheezes, trying desperately to breath. Chuckling, ‘Jordan’ wipes the tears from his face with a mock tenderness.

“He made a deal with me. And you, sweetheart, are the price he has to pay.” Tom’s face scrunches up in confusion. What? Why would Jordan make a deal with the person who was currently choking him to death?. “He wanted to help you, sweetheart. Make you human again. Course, that’s practically impossible, but how would he know that?” Shaking his head, ‘Jordan’ lets out a sigh as Tom squirms underneath him. “ He let me possess his body, all in hopes of ‘fixing’ the two of you. Sweet, isn’t it? He thought I would remove the Taint, remove your curse. I never lied to him. After all, killing you would make you not a zombie, wouldn’t it _sweetheart_?”  Tom tried to kick at ‘Jordan’, unable to do much else. Gods, he was going to die here alone and no-one would know about this  _ thing _ possessing Jordan.

Static crackled, and very, very faintly, Tom though he heard Ianite’s voice telling him that she was coming. But he was probably hallucinating. Dark spots began to dance in his vision, and Tom wheezed. This was it, wasn’t it? He was going to die here. Jordan was going to watch him die, watch himself choke Tom until he went still. Looking Jordan in the eyes, Tom felt a few more tears slipping down his cheeks. They didn’t matter now.

“Love… you.” Tom wheezed out, eyes stinging and throat burning. It hurt so bad, but he had to let Jordan know. Jordan had to know that he didn't hate him. He had too. Tom swore he saw a flash of blue in the green of Jordan’s eyes, a slight tear trickling down Jordan’s face. Hope blossomed in Tom's chest. Maybe there was a little bit of Jordan who was still in power.

There was a flash of white and purple, and Tom knew no more.


	3. It Ain't Easy Being Purple

Ianite had never been one for technology. Even after Redbeard had introduced her to the wonders of the ‘communicator’ she hadn’t dabbled that much in it. Once in a while, she called someone, but it was nothing in comparison to how her champion and the other heroes used theirs.

So when her communicator buzzed during the night, she wasn’t exactly sure why. The name that popped up on her screen only made her more confused. Why would Tom, of all people, be calling her at this time? Even though she was in The End, she could tell that it was late. Plus, it was Tom calling her. Tom and herself had been closer after the heroes arrived back in the realm, more so than she had expected them to be. Mostly because of Jordan’s ‘problem’, but still. Ianite knew that the only reason that Tom would be calling was if he or Jordan were in trouble. Picking up her communicator, she answered Tom’s call. Hopefully, the two of them were alright.

A small static burst crackled through the speakers, due to howpoor her connection was here in the End, and some silence for a moment. Then a voice.

“Aww, come on sweetheart. You look so gorgeous choking.” Jordan’s voice came through the small speakers, sounding like he was farther away. A couple of coughs came through the speakers, and Ianite knew that they had come from Tom. They had to have. Ianite felt her stomach drop, and she clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. What was Jordan doing?

“What… you… Jordan?” Tom’s voice was much quieter, sounding like he was wheezing or coughing out those words. Quickly, Ianite pressed the mute button, effectively making her silent. She grabbed her sword, a purple tinted blade with an obsidian handle. Mianite had made it for her after the heroes had jumped, and she had become quite proficient with it. Whatever was possessing Jordan went on some sort of monologue about why Jordan had let it possess him. Her heart clenched as the thing admitted that Jordan had only wanted to help Tom and himself.

Teleporting to the Mianite temple, Ianite waved her brother over. His reaction had been the same as hers, and she unmuted herself as Mianite donned his armour.

“I’m coming, Tom. Stay with us.” Ianite pleaded, but it seemed that she hadn’t been heard. Or that she would be too late. Tom would be dead, and she would have to kill Jordan. No, that couldn’t be. She wouldn’t let that happen.

They appeared in Jordan and Tom’s bedroom with a flash, startling Jordan enough that he turned around to look at them. Ianite wanted to cry when she saw him. Those green eyes were filled with hatred and glee, his hands still wrapped around the now-still Tom’s neck.

"Well, this was quite unexpected." 'Jordan' sneered. "It's not every day I get a visit from the gods. Should I bow to you?" He mocked, smirking at them. Ianite took a deep breath, steadying herself. They had to get Tom out of here. His and Jordan's lives depended on it.

"Jordan, please. What are you doing?" Ianite hated how pitiful she sounded, but they needed a distraction to get Jordan away from Tom. Laughing, Jordan just shook his head. Tom's face was rapidly changing to a sickly yellow colour, likely from the lack of air.

"Oh Ianite. You're so naive." Jordan shook his head, a hand leaving Tom's neck to stroke the still zombies cheek. Looking back at her, he smiled wickedly. "Jordan isn't in control anymore. This body belongs to M̵̹̟͛E̵̞̻̋̔̊  now." The air crackled with electricity, the smell of ozone hanging heavy in the air. Before either of them could react, 'Jordan' darted towards them, hands alight with a green static that Ianite could have placed anywhere. Mianite brought his hands up to block him, using the momentum from 'Jordan' to push him to the ground. Huridley, Ianite sent a tendril of her magic out to Tom, and felt a wave of relief as he started to slowly return from the Void.

"Ianite!' Mianite called out as Jordan's tainted arm shot out towards her. Just in time, she dodged the purple mass, watching as it retreated back to Jordan's body with a squelch. Mianite struggled to hold Jordan down, trying to keep his hands off of the most tainted parts of Jordan. “I can’t hold him much longer!” Jordan snarled, green eyes glowing in the dark. Ianite tried to wrap her magic around Jordan, to hold him in place, but it was of no use. He ripped through her bonds like paper, throwing Mianite across the room. Panting, Mianite pushed himself to his feet, raising into a defensive stance as Jordan sprang to his feet, green static crackling across his body. 

A deafening noise reverberated through the room, and when Ianite glanced up again, there was a smouldering hole in the wall, and a fleeing shape rushing away from the house. Her ears rang, and when she made a movement towards the hole, Mianite grabbed her wrist.

“I’ll go after him. Stay with Tom!” Mianite yelled at her, his hearing likely impaired as her own. Nodding, Ianite stepped back, letting Mianite rush forwards. Quickly checking Tom, Ianite let out a relieved sigh as she felt him breathing shallowly. Ianite waved her hand, and a soft cotton shirt and linen pants appeared on him. Pulling him upwards, Ianite transported herself to the Priest’s house. Tom would be fine, and they would remove that thing that was possessing Jordan. She would save her champion. Dianite would heal Tom, and everything would go back to normal.

-

Tom was lying eerily still, chest rising and falling softly. His skin had ultimately returned to its normal colouring, besides the fact that his throat still had bruises in the shape of hands. Ianite sighed, stepping out of the room and closing the door softly behind her. It was best to just let him sleep for now.

Ianite bit her lip as she heard the voices from down the hall get louder. Another argument. Wonderful. Appearing in the room, she watched as Tucker frustratedly ran his hands through his hair, his usual cap in his right hand. Dianite and Mot were holding Alyssa closely, while Wag had his head in his hands. Martha’s mouth had formed a thin line on her face, and her arms were tightly crossed over her chest. Ah. This again.

Out of everyone, Tucker and Sonja had been hit the hardest. The two of them had known Jordan and Tom the longest, and held the closest bonds to them. Ianite’s heart ached for them. Tucker had cried when he first heard the news, while Sonja had gone quiet. Both of them had large bags under their eyes, and both were agitated. So much had changed in so little time. Mianite had not yet returned from chasing Jordan, and it had only served to raise the anxiety the two Mianitee’s were feeling. Ianite glanced up as Tucker and Sonja walked over to her, both of them obviously worried.

“Is he okay?” Sonja asked, her arms folded over her chest. Ianite nodded, before responding.

“He is. Asleep, but getting better by the minute.” She smiled at the two of them, a smile which Sonja returned. Tucker promptly turned on his heel and quickly made his way down the hallway to the room Tom was in. Ianite sighed as she watched the two of them leave

Maybe, if they were lucky, this whole thing would be resolved quickly and with no more pain to Jordan or Tom. Because that, really, was what the two of them - and everyone else - needed.

-

He remembered waking up on the beach, on his first day in Mianite. There had been the blazing heat of the sun on his face, the smell of salt water and seaweed drifting in the air around him. He had rubbed at his eyes, trying to rub away the dryness and pain he felt. Sand had been everywhere, and as he sat up, he had felt it slipping from his hair in thick clumps. Jordan sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“Hey!” A distant voice called. Jordan turned to see a man with green skin striding towards him, a beaming smile on his face. Pushing himself to his feet, Jordan started stumbling forwards to the man. Maybe he could help him. As the man drew closer, his face morphed from glee into worry, likely taking in the state of his torn and dirty clothes. Jordan licked his lips, attempting to speak o this stranger.

“Wh… Who…” He rasped out, grimacing slightly as his vocal cords protested the sudden movement. Jordan swallowed, tasing only seawater.

“Name’s Tom, mate.” The stranger, or Tom now, waved to him, and got even closer. “Is it alright if I help you?” He asked kindly. Nodding, Jordan slung his arm over Tom’s shoulders, letting Tom carry most of his weight. They trudged forwards at a snail's pace, and Jordan felt his cheeks starting to burn. God, he must be getting in the way of whatever Tom was doing today. Why did he have to be so slow? “My house isn’t to far from here.” Tom explained as they crested the grassy hill. Jordan stared at the valley in awe, looking at all of the strange buildings and creations. 

“Where… am I?” Jordan looked to Tom, who glanced back at him with a smile.

“Welcome your face to the world of Mianite!”

-

Jordan opened his eyes, feeling just as exhausted as he had. His throat was still killing him, and he coughed trying to relieve some of the pressure from off of his chest. Usually, he didn’t get sick like this. The last time had been years ago, and he had forgotten how miserable it was to be sick. Wiping to sweat off of his forehead, Jordan glanced over to his left, where Tom had been a couple of hours before. To his surprise, Tom was still there, slumped awkwardly in the chair, head resting on a shoulder. Jordan smiled as he noticed their interlocked hands (hopefully Tom wouldn’t catch the same thing he had from this), a wave of exhaustion rolling over him. Letting himself drift off, he focused on Tom, and how nice his hand felt in his grasp. 

(When Tom woke up, Jordan was still asleep, a small smile on his face. Tom had wiped the drool off of his face, and wondered briefly if Jordan had seen anything. In any case, he hoped that his presence had soothed Jordan somewhat. It was the least he could do.)

-

Jordan hated that he and Tom were supposed to be enemies. Tom, who had stayed with him when he was sick, Tom, who had helped him when he first arrived. Tom, who by all accounts, should have stabbed him in the back the first time he ever mentioned Ianite. They should have hated each other (and hey, sometimes Tom was a bit of an asshole, but they got along just fine), but they didn’t. Jordan should have feared Tom, for being a Dianite follower. But he didn’t. And it made Jordan happy. 

He was still friends with Tom, they still hung out. Jordan invited him over more than he had anyone (which did lead to some teasing, that Jordan didn’t really get. Tom was his  _ friend _ . That just what friends  _ do _ ). Tom had become the closest friend he had had in, well, ever. Jordan would do anything to keep him near.

-

Tom was so sweet to him. A party, for his birthday? At Tom’s own restaurant? Gods, Jordan was a sap. He couldn’t even deny it now. Recently, his feelings had sprung up on him. Tom had slept over, and Jordan had glanced over in the middle of the night to see Tom sleeping besides him. Tom’s face had lacked the usual energy and tension that it held. Instead, there was a sort of softness to Tom’s face, a gentleness that wasn’t there when he was awake. That moment had sparked the realization for Jordan: He had been crushing on his best friend. Everything had changed in that moment. Every one of his actions had to be carefully monitored and performed. He didn’t want Tom to be uncomfortable around him.  Jordan wasn’t even sure if Tom liked him as much as he liked Tom, for god's sake. 

Now they were here, standing in the Dine-At-Night, cleaning up the plates and glasses that were left over. (The party with Tucker and Sonja had been nice, but Jordan may have selfishly wanted them to leave so that he could be with Tom. Alone.) Jordan tried not to notice how Tom had rolled up his sleeves, how he had unbuttoned two buttons at the top of his dress shirt. Gods, he was handsome. But this was a terrible time to do anything, and so Jordan backed away from Tom, trying not to interfere with what he was doing. But then Tom looked sad, and Jordan wanted to be a good friend.

Tom bodly pressed their mouths together, and it took everything Jordan had not to crumple then and there. His knees were weak, but he hoped that the hand he let tangle in Tom’s hair would hide it. It was like an electric current was running through the two of them; hands and lips moving at a pace that Jordan didn’t know if he could match.

But Tom pulled away, panting and staring up at him with those slightly swollen lips of his. This was perfect. Jordan would do anything to stay in this moment forever.

-

Dianite was dead. It was something that Jordan still hadn’t gotten used too. He rubbed his arms, almost wishing that he hadn’t given his coat to Tom. (But that was the thing to do, as a boyfriend. Plus, Tom needed it more than he did.)

Speaking of Tom, Jordan watched as his wonderful boyfriend stared at Dianite’s body, shoulders shaking ever so slightly. Right, he had almost forgotten. Tom, out of all of the Dianitee’s, had been the closest to Dianite. He had served Dianite longer than Jordan had been on the island, and Jordan knew that Tom looked up to him. And hearing Dianite say those words to Tom had made his blood boil. He couldn’t imagine what Tom had felt hearing that nonsense. Jordan made his way over to Tom, cringing a little as he saw the pained expression on Tom’s face. Wrapping an arm around Tom’s middle, Jordan pulled him close and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

He couldn’t do much, but he hoped that this was enough.

-

This new world that they had fallen into was wonderful. There was so much magic, and technology and things to see and do. It made Jordan happy, almost as happy as seeing Tom smiling and laughing again. He had been quiet, so, so quiet through their fall in the Void, and it hurt Jordan more than he could put into words. Now Tom was alright again. They would be alright again.

-

Jordan watched in fear as Ianite’s form turned to ash, scattering across the hard stone ground. He was frozen, stuck in place. Was this how Tom had felt when Dianite had died? It was as if there was a gaping hole in his chest, a terrible ache spreading throughout his body. An aching feeling of loneliness was growing inside of him. He trembled, his knees giving out. Jordan sunk to the ground, shoulders shaking as dust coated his knees. She was dead. His goddess was dead.

After what felt like hours, he heard someone landing on the ground behind him, a sudden intake of breath as the person likely saw the dust surrounding him.

“Oh Jordan.” Tom said, his voice almost dropping to a whisper. Jordan swallowed as Tom approached, trying not to let the lump in his throat and the tears burning in his eyes overwhelm him.

“She’s dead Tom.” Jordan internally cringed as his voice cracked, raising his hands to watch as the dust on them blew away in the slight wind. Tom kneeled beside Jordan, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. A few stray tears slid down his face, and Tom wiped them away with a steady hand.

“I’m so sorry Jordan.” Tom let Jordan fall into him, head resting on Tom’s shoulder, tears drying on his shirt. Jordan clutched at Tom’s back as the two of them gently rocked back and forth, dust floating around them.

-

There was something wrong with the world. Jordan had felt it ever since Ianite had died. His spells sometimes misfired and caused mini-catastrophes, and half the time his machines did the exact opposite of what they were made to do. Even worse was that the land itself was becoming sick. Jordan was no stranger to the Taint. They had even eradicated patches of it from around and in the town. But this was different. Before, the Taint had been caused by Ianite’s grief, her feelings. It had quickly spiraled from there, but it had started out controlled.

Not this time. The sludge had spread rapidly, killing and destroying and mutilating without care. Without Ianite, it seemed, the Taint itself had no master. No one to ultimately reign it in. No one to stop it for good. It had even started to hurt people, wiping out villages in days. 

And then he felt it. A slight tingling in the tips of the fingers of one hand one day, stained purple because of the flowers he was using. Tom had initially freaked out somewhat about them, but Jordan had been able to resolve that  situation quickly. The stain lasted a while, he remembered. He’d be fine.

-

The stain did not wash out. In fact, it spread, leaving Jordan to realize what was actually happening to him. He had been infected by the Taint somehow, and it was continuing its crawl up his arm. Which, y’know, was kind of concerning. Tom had freaked out, and Jordan wondered if this was what Tom had been like the first time he had been sick. Never leaving his bedside, letting him know how much he loved him, acting as if Jordan was dying. As if they would have no more time together.

When Jordan spent the first half of a day in agonizing pain, due to the Taint literally eating away at his skin, he wondered briefly if Tom was right in thinking about his death. The Taint was almost halfway up his arm by this point, so surely with this rate it would be killing him soon. Then, he did his best to rid himself of the thought. No good would come from that kind of thinking. And, it would only serve to make Tom much more worried than he already was.

He fell into an unwaking sleep when the Taint reached his shoulder, the disease essentially starting to shut his bodily functions down. But he could hear, sometimes, and he could tell that Dianite and Martha were trying their best. They were expending every resource they had available to try and keep the Taint from destroying him from the inside. Unfortunately for them, Jordan knew that he was past the brink of saving. Dianite’s weakened god powers could only do so much, and Mianite sure as hell wasn’t going to help them. Help him.

The darkness and silence was suffocating. Jordan didn’t even know how long he had been here, trapped in his own mind, body not responding. He felt strange, almost as if he was floating. Really, that was probably because he was lying down. Sometimes Jordan wondered if Tom sat by his bed and worried for him. He hoped not. That would hurt Tom, watching Jordan slowly die agonizingly, unable to do anything about it. In a way, it was almost like Tom’s own disease. Except for the fact that his was contained. 

(Jordan had researched everything he could regarding cures for Tom’s disease when they had first arrived in this new world. Surely, he though, with their progression in technology and magic they must have something. Anything. But each trail he followed only lead to a dead end. It was frustrating, not being able to help someone you cared for.)

Jordan felt an almost nervous sensation filling him, as something, some presence filled his mind. It was so familiar to him that Jordan thought for a moment that Ianite had come to lead him to the Void. But an eerie, static-filled laugh floated around inside of his head, and Jordan felt his stomach drop.

"̷H̸e̵l̸l̵o̴,̸ ̴J̵o̴r̵d̶a̷n̵.̴ ̸I̷'̸d̷ ̸l̵i̶k̶e̸ ̴t̵o̵ ̷m̴a̶k̴e̸ ̵a̸ ̴d̷e̴a̸l̵ ̴w̸i̴t̸h̶ ̴y̶o̷u̶.̸"̷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (YALL I’m so sorry for getting this out so late :( I’ll try to post the last 2 chapters relatively soon to make up for it though)

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,, so i know that I'm a little behind with Rough Seas, but rn I'm kind of in a writiers block for that series ;-;. everything i try to write for it just isn't what I want so,, the next chapter may take some time :(


End file.
